


A Date with a Trickster

by Ravenia



Series: Yurileth (FE3H) [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cuddles, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romantic Fluff, warm and fuzzy feelings only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenia/pseuds/Ravenia
Summary: “I’d like to go on that date you owe me.”Wait, what?In which Byleth cashes in on the date, Yuri gets flustered and fluff ensues.(Also, stan Hilda for best wingwoman 2020.)
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Yurileth (FE3H) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654786
Comments: 10
Kudos: 136





	A Date with a Trickster

**XXX**

_"To the world, you might be one person._

_But to one person, you are the world."_

_-_ Bill Willson

**X**

**[Song Recommendations:** Feels Like Home - Chantal Kreviazuk; Dinner For Two - Alex Goot **]**

**XXX**

It had been five long years and she was still as stunning as ever.

The same, too. Her rusty skills hadn’t taken long to be honed once more. Not with so many willing to be her training partners (he determinedly ignored the little voice in his head gleefully pointing out that he was one of them) anyhow. She was still their professor despite them having ‘graduated’ from the Academy when the war began.

He had been more than a little skeptical about the story she had told them when they had reunited, but... she had never lied to them. Not once. Not ever.

It didn't mean it was easy to wrap his mind around the fact that she had spent _five years recovering from her injuries._ In a healing sleep, she had said.

Still, all that mattered was that she was alive and with them.

Yes, that was all that mattered, he mused as he watched her crack an amused smile at something Hilda said. Together with the pair was also Lysithea who was shaking her head, trying not to give into laughter at a sputtering Caspar and chuckling Ignatz. Raphael, as per usual, was stuffing himself with as much food as possible a few feet away. Their fearless leader, the Alliance leader, the culprit of the feast, had eventually been kidnapped by Judith, much to his chagrin and resignation.

Deciding that he had been there long enough, the lavender-haired male quietly slipped away and started making his way back. Abyss wasn’t going to run itself, after all. People needed him.

It wasn’t long before he spoke.

“Stalking me, Professor? I’m charmed.”

A beat of a second, and the sight of her familiar pale green hair emerged into view with the rest of her figure.

“I was curious.” She said simply.

“Like how you were curious about where I was going last time?” He cocked his brow, referring to the first time she caught him going out late to deal with the traitor.

Her lips twitched in amusement at the memory. “I was just doing my duty as your professor.”

Yuri fought back his own amusement, instead raising an eyebrow. “As you say, Professor."

“…I’m not your professor anymore, you know.”

“And since when have I ever followed the rules?”

His heart jumped then, seeing her wide green eyes crinkle as she let out a rare laugh. She truly shone when she was happy, reminiscent of sunlight beaming into the Abyss.

“True.” A pause. “I _did_ want to talk to you about something though.”

Oh? Now this was interesting. His eyes took note of the way she was slightly fidgeting and the expression on her face. Was she…nervous?

“Go on…”

Taking a deep breath, she looked him in the eye and said:

“I’d like to go on that date you owe me.”

Wait…what?

\--------

A glimmer of satisfaction ran through her at seeing the usually composed trickster flustered and at a loss for words. The tips of his ears flushed red (which she found adorable, really) as he nearly stumbled over his feet.

The Ashen Wolves leader had intrigued her when they’d first met with his easy, commanding presence and decisive charm. Sothis had warned her that she’d be playing with fire, but well…she hadn’t earned her nickname of Ashen Demon by playing it safe.

It wasn’t like he had no values though. Being a former mercenary, and having to venture into the – ah, darker side of humanity, she understood _very_ well.

She might have been just a _tiny_ bit disappointed at seeing him regain his composure mere seconds later. Head tilted slightly to the side while lavender irises regarded her thoughtfully with interest.

There was it again – that electrically charged atmosphere as their gazes locked and… wait a second, since when were they so close to each other? If she had a heartbeat, Byleth swore that it’d be thumping rapidly.

A small, secretive smile tugged on the edge of his lips. And while subtle, she caught the barest hint of teasing in those lavender eyes. “Well, I suppose I do owe you one. Meet me at the Abyss’s entrance tomorrow at six...Byleth.”

Her breath caught in her throat. Did he just...call her by her name?

Well, two could play that game.

Byleth nodded, turned and paused for a moment. As if almost an afterthought, she glanced back at him. “Surprise me.”

Amusement flashed through the Ashen Wolves’ leader’s face as he watched her leave.

“Surprise, huh…”

\-----------------------

**_The next day_ **

> _See you soon._
> 
> _\- Yuri_

Desperate times called for desperate measures, reminded Byleth to herself as she winced inwardly at the mess of clothes scattered all over her room. The arrival of the note had flustered her such that, in a moment of blind panic, she had called Hilda over for help. The pink-haired Wyvern Master had quite literally _squealed_ at the news of her having a date with the trickster and started plotting in earnest. And fortunately (or unfortunately?) for her, Dorothea had also been nearby and asked what was happening. Before long, Byleth was soon shooed into her room and subjected to her former students’ tender mercies.

“Isn’t this a bit much?” the former mercenary said uncomfortably as she stared at the mirror.

“Of course not, Professor,” chided Hilda as she finally closed her makeup bag. “But it’s not like you need much though. You have _really_ nice skin. I’m actually jealous.”

“I agree,” added the former opera singer, handing over a small bag and cloak. “You can actually pass for a noble – makeup or no makeup.”

Her skepticism must have shown on her face because Hilda shook her head. “Anyway, go for your date, Professor. Don’t forget, we expect to hear _all_ the juicy details!”

Nodding, she stood up and thanked them. “Thank you.”

When Byleth left, Hilda and Dorothea exchanged a look before bursting into giggles. “He won’t know what hit him,” said the Adrestian in amusement.

“No, he won’t,” agreed Hilda. “I _really_ wish we could see his reaction.”

\--------

He had always seen her in her mercenary garb or battle armour.

Byleth had never been one for cosmetics or dolling up her appearances. The former mercenary was a practical woman from head to toe and considering her upbringing, was more concerned with the sharpness and durability of weapons than fashion. Plus, the trickster doubted that Jeralt had been one to prioritize things like fashion trends and makeup. Everything he heard about the Blade Breaker painted him as a practical person through and through. Another was that the man truly loved his family fiercely, and while not open to public displays of affection, it wasn’t uncommon for him to speak about them with the knights or Alois.

Which was exactly why, when he saw her, he was – for a lack of word, stunned.

Don’t get him wrong. She’d always been ~~beautiful~~ pretty, which wasn’t surprising considering the number of admirers she had. Not that she’d knew.

But this…

Mint green tresses flowed down lithe shoulders, loosely curled at the end and framing her face which had actually been enhanced with _makeup._ There wasn’t much of it though, just enough to bring out the green in her eyes and the light tan of her skin. No lipstick – not that she needed it with its natural pink shade.

And her outfit… there was no doubt about it. There were only two people in the Golden Deer who were… _fixated_ on fashion. She had obviously asked them for help.

“Yuri?”

The man snapped out of his thoughts, seeing a pair of slightly concerned (was that amusement?) eyes looking at him.

“Sorry,” Yuri recovered himself quickly. “You look…stunning.” He complimented her, genuinely meaning it.

Her blush, he decided. Was adorable.

“Thanks. You… look good too,” Byleth said, taking him off-guard and making a strange warmth bloom in his chest. It was…strange.

Allowing a smirk to spread across his face, the trickster bowed mockingly in reminiscent of certain nobles. “Well, shall we, my lady?”

Byleth stifled her amusement. “We shall.”

\--------

If anyone could see them now, they’d probably thought it a scene straight out from a romantic fable. They were a striking pair; a tall, slim man with light, confident strides and a playful smirk teasing his lithe companion who looked half-amused, half-exasperated as she reached out to whack him on the arm.

Ignatz, who had just emerged from his quarters to put his painting supplies away, paused in his tracks. Was that…

It was.

The professor and Yuri.

The artist took in the way how comfortable the pair were, the open candidness in their expressions as they alternated between chatting and teasing each other. Well, more like the trickster teasing their professor.

It had been obvious to a lot of them that the two had been getting closer since she'd come back from her recovery. The aspiring knight slash artist wouldn't be surprised if Claude had started a betting pool on when they'd get together, really.

A smile spreaded across his face as he glanced over at his supplies.

Perhaps it was time for another painting…

\--------

“Well? Take a look,” Yuri glanced over at her as they finally stopped walking.

Byleth peered at him suspiciously for a moment, much to his amusement before stepping forward.

Her expression was worth it.

“A picnic?” she breathed out as she cautiously took another step forward, her eyes wide at seeing the setup. It was almost childlike in its innocence, which Yuri found utterly endearing. He liked seeing the sides of her which no one saw.

A shrug. “I figured it’d be a nice change of pace for once.” Yuri said. “Shall we?”

Nodding, Byleth settled herself down on the mat – as did the trickster who grabbed the basket and opened it.

“I have to say,” admitted the former mercenary as she took in their surroundings. The vast, open sky streaked with reds and orange, pinks and yellows as the sun started to set; lush green grass beneath and dotted with burst of colours in flowers and a wide variety of plants. “I didn’t really expect this.”

A soft laugh left him. “You might want to hold onto that then.”

Byleth blinked curiously, her expression shifting as she watched him pull out several types of dishes from the basket.

“Did you - ”

“Cook? Course I did,” Yuri said nonchalantly.

She looked at him then, as if she was trying to decipher a difficult puzzle. Uncertainty flitted through her features briefly before returning to a faint smile.

“You spoil me.” Her words came out in a murmur after a second.

“…Someone has to." Yuri glanced at her. "You take care of everyone,” he quietly replied, his words hanging in the atmosphere and letting her absorb them.

It wasn’t until he set down the last of the dishes that there was a brush of hand against his, startling him.

Did she…

Lavender irises glanced up to meet light green, taking note of a softness in her features that hadn’t been there before.

A slight smile tugged on the edge of her lips. “At least let me help with the cutlery.”

He huffed out a small laugh.

“Sure.”

\--------

“You’re kidding me. Balthus did _what?_ ” said Byleth in amusement as she started laughing, leaning against the tree trunk and missing the flash of fondness and satisfaction on his face. She didn’t know how to describe it, but she felt…content.

On the mat, the dishes lay empty, cutlery scattered upon the plates.

The smirk he shot her almost made her flush. Damn him for being so good-looking. “I never lie. Especially about things like these.”

“Sothis save him,” the former mercenary shook her head once she regained her composure. “I pity the bear more than him, to be honest.”

Yuri snorted. “Better not let him hear you say that.”

A comfortable silence fell upon the two then, leaving each of them to their thoughts.

Byleth stole a glance at her companion. There wasn’t any doubt that she was, well, _attracted_ to him. The Ashen Wolves leader was annoyingly pretty and good-looking, but it was…more than that. She liked the way he teased her, the way he let his guard down around her and how she could do the same with him and –

And the little things he’d _do._ Oh, he’d never admit it to her, but she knew. She knew, how sometimes he’d check on her or ask the others how she was doing. How he’d helped some of the orphans even though he had Abyss to look after, and –

“What’re you thinking about?” She shifted her gaze towards him, looking at her with a questioning tilt of his head.

“Thinking about me?” The Ashen Wolves leader smirked.

Before she could even think about it, her mouth responded. “And what if I am?”

The shock on his face, she decided, was worth it.

Unknowingly holding in her breath, the young woman raised her eyes to meet his challengingly while tilting her head to the side.

Something in his gaze _shifted_ then, and the atmosphere thickened as the man leaned forward and into her space, making her swallow. An inscrutable emotion darted across his features.

“Really now?” he purred as he thumbed her jawline, slim-tapered fingers moving to caress it – and then her cheek. If she’d had a heartbeat, she swore it’d be through the ceiling.

“I trust you.” Byleth said simply, reaching out to stroke his jaw and not moving her gaze. Honestly.

Eyes half-lidded, Yuri paused for a moment. Drinking in her features before he shifted, kissing her gently on the lips which she responded by wrapping her arms around him. The trickster reached out an arm, pulling her atop of him so that she was snuggled against his chest.

“Stay?” he asked after a long moment, a wealth of unspoken questions in his tone.

“Always,” promised Byleth as she tilted her head up to kiss him, meeting his eyes with hers. “You’ll always be my home, Yuri.” The woman said softly, letting him see the whole of her. As she was.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff for your day <3


End file.
